bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 243
London Buses route 243 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Wood Green and Waterloo, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 243 commenced operation on 19 July 1961 between Wood Green Redvers Road and Holborn Circus via Lordship Lane - Tottenham High Road - Stamford Hill - Stoke Newington - Dalston Junction - Shoreditch Church - Clerkenwell Road - Grays Inn Road as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was operated by London Transport from their Stamford Hill (SF) garage using AEC Routemasters. The route was introduced to replace Trolleybus routes 543 and 643 as part of the Trolleybus replacement program. On 31 December 1966, part of the allocation was transferred to Wood Green (WN) garage. On 24 January 1970, the Saturday evenings service withdrawn between Dalston and Shoreditch. On 4 September 1971, the Wood Green (WN) allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage. On 4 December 1971, the Saturday afternoons service was withdrawn between Dalston and Shoreditch. On 28 October 1978, the Saturday evenings service was extended from Dalston to Shoreditch and further extended in the afternoon to Holborn Circus. On 4 September 1982, the Stamford Hill (SF) allocation was transferred to Tottenham (AR) garage. On 3 August 1985, the route was converted to one man operation with MCW Metrobuses. On 6 July 1991, the Saturday service withdrawn between Old Street and Holborn Circus except for early journeys. On 1 February 1992, the route was revised to terminate at Wood Green Garage instead of Redvers Road. On 19 August 2000, the Monday to Friday service was diverted at Theobald's Road to Waterloo station to replace Red Arrow route 505, a Sunday service was introduced between Wood Green and Old Street to replace withdrawn route 243A and the route was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs. On 9 November 2002, the Saturday and Sunday service was extended to Waterloo. In 2003, brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were introduced. On 20 August 2005, the route was retained by Arriva London. On 3 September 2005, the route was converted to a 24-hour service. On 19 April 2008, the night service was transferred to Wood Green (WN) garage. On 21 August 2010, the route was retained by Arriva London. On August 2005, the route was retained by Arriva London. In November 2010, brand new and existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced. On 26 November 2011, the night service was transferred back to Tottenham (AR) garage. In January 2013, the Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs and Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s. In February 2017, brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs were temporarily introduced. In April 2017, the route was converted to full Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LH and Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300 operation. On 19 August 2017, the route was retained by Arriva London. In September 2017, the Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs and Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. Current Route Route 243 operates via these primary locations: *Wood Green Station Lordship Lane *Bruce Grove Station *Tottenham Swan *Seven Sisters Station *South Tottenham Station *Stamford Hill *Stoke Newington Station *Dalston Kingsland Station *Dalston Junction Station *Haggerston Station *Hoxton Station *Shoreditch Town Hall *Tech City Great Eastern Street *Old Street Station *St Luke's Bunhill Row *Finsbury Goswell Road *Clerkenwell Green for ''Farringdon Station *Hatton Garden *Holborn Station *Aldwych *Waterloo Station ''Mepham Street External links *London Bus Routes Route 243 Gallery *London Bus Routes Route 243A Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 243, London Buses routes